The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting sensing components of an alarm system such as in a home security system. Such security systems may typically include a central receiving console and a plurality of sensors dispersed around the house, each such sensor including a sensing component for sensing a particular type of alarm condition, and a transmitter unit responsive to the detection of the alarm condition for transmitting a coded radio message to the receiving console, which in turn generates an alarm signal perculiar to the particular type of alarm condition.
One of the standard alarm conditions to be detected is unauthorized intrusion through an outside door or window. At each such door or window there is located a sensor which includes a switch component and a magnet component. In some installations, the switch component is mounted on the moving part (the window or the door) and the magnet component is mounted on the stationary part (the frame for the window or door). In other installations, the switch component may be mounted on the stationary part and the magnet component is mounted on the moving part. Associated with the switch component in either type of installation is a transmitter unit which may be in the same housing or in a separate housing. In either type of installation, the switch is disposed closely adjacent to the magnet when the door or window is closed, causing the switch to be held open. When the door or window is opened, the magnetic attraction of the permanent magnet is broken, and the switch closes, thereby to energize the transmitter and signal an alarm condition.
In order for the magnetic intrusion sensor to work effectively, it is essential that the magnet component and the switch component be closely and accurately positioned with respect to each other in a predetermined orientation. This would present no difficulty were all door and window frames of a standard size and shape. In fact, such frames come in a wide variety of styles and shapes, particularly those in residential use. This variety of door and window frame styles makes proper spacing and orientation of the magnet and switch componets with respect to each other difficult wherever the outer surface of the door or window frame is not a flat planar surface, which is true in the majority of cases.